Agricultural field farming requires proper amounts of water for maximum plant production. Excess water can prevent timely farm operations, restrict plant root growth, and increase erosion of the soil.
Some land has natural drainage which is sufficient for optimal crop growth and production, but much farm land requires artificial drainage for efficient agricultural crop production. In order to avoid or minimize the problems of excess rain water, many fields have subsurface tile to improve water drainage, and thereby enhance crop production. Surface water is directed to an underground drain tile or pipe via vertical pipe sections each having an upper inlet end adjacent or above the ground line. The upstanding inlet pipe may have holes or perforations of various shapes and dimensions to allow surface water to enter and flow into the subsurface tile. However, with the common practice of no till or reduced tillage farming, loose residue crop material can be carried by the surface water to the inlet which then becomes clogged with the residue material. Some farmers use trash guards in the form of wire mesh or wire cages in an effort to keep the trash from clogging the inlet. Even with such trash guards, water flow into the inlet is often diminished or stopped by residue trash collecting on the trash guard. Thus, after heavy rains, it is often necessary to check the tile inlets, and remove any trash collected on the inlet or trash guard. Such cleaning is time consuming and adds to the cost of crop production.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution to the crop residue trash problem of clogging and plugging the trash guards used with field drainage tile.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a field tile float which protects a drain tile trash guard from collection of crop residue trash.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a field tile float which floats on the surface water in a field so as to the function without regard to the depth of the water.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a field tile float which has a simple construction and is easy to install.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a field tile float which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.